Magical medicine
|details = I have a request from a boy in Salonika to capture one wild rabbit. I wonder if he'll raise it at home? |fameTrd = 10,000 |step1 = /Whatever sort of illness/Salonika/Boy near City Official/ Hey Mr. Sailor. They say that medicine made from the blood from a live rabbit will cure any sickness. Is that true? There's someone I want to be made healthy no matter what.///Wild Rabbits/1 |step2 = /Magical medicine/Salonika/Old Local Doctor near Market Keeper/ If there really is some kind of magic medicine, it will be effective in the heart. So if the feeling of wanting the person to recover is not there, then no matter how many rabbits you kill it will not be effective... is what I want you to tell the young boy. For a dead person to live, they can only live on in the strong hearts of those who live on. If a magic medicine is necessary for that purpose, I'll make it... |step3 = /Weakness of spirit/Salonika/Boy/ ...I understand. I told you my mother died. She's not just taking a nap in the earth. But my little brother believes our mother will wake up again... I couldn't say it. That our mother is dead. I'm weak. My mother cannot live on in my heart. |step4 = /Both rabbits and people.../Salonika/Boy/ But I don't need medicine. This rabbit might be a mother rabbit. If this rabbit dies, then there might be a baby rabbit who becomes sad like me. That's what my mom said. Things gained by sacrificing someone will eventually vanish. If that's the case, I can't become strong. |step5 = /The power of truth/Salonika/Old Local Doctor/ That's okay. I also think that those who can understand other's love and other's pain have a true strength. I think that little boy will become a man whose mother in Heaven can puff out her chest and be proud of. |step6 = /Ask the younger brother/Salonika/Boy/ I'll return this rabbit to the forest. ...Mr. Sailor, can I ask one thing of you? Can you take my brother to the house of a Sailor named Tio? There are too many memories of our mother here. If he stays here, I don't think he'll ever be able to get over it. When I become string, I will definitely go and pick him up. |stepfinal = When did the youth?/// I delivered one rabbit to a small boy in Salonika. The lad said he would return the rabbit to the forest. He said he will will show that he can get over his mother's death by himself, without relying on "medicine". To that end, he asked that I take care of his little brother. I'll put him to work at my Quarters as a steward and he'll grow up little by little. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 16 |reportfame = 10 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Salonika |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}